HDN Short Stories
by Nue7
Summary: Will contain some bad language,crack parings,and forth wall breaking.
1. Sparks of Curiosity

This is going to be some short(or long) stories of Neptunia. This would be the first fan-fiction I have published so I would gladly like reviews and advice (No flames please.)! Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia or any of the characters. I will most likely never will so there is no need to worry. Also I'll make more when I have some ideas~!

This story will have IffyXNeptune. Not sure who I'll do next… I don't think I'll do any Mk2 characters until it comes out, mainly because I don't want to screw up there personalities. I might do one or two for Mk2 before it comes out, but I most likely won't. Anyways, on with the story!

~The Sparks of Curiosity~

IF couldn't believe she agreed to do this. Neptune, Compa, and herself where going on a camping trip.

"I only agreed to come because you wouldn't stop bothering me about it you know…" IF said, not enjoying the walk the party was taking though the woods. Both Neptune and Compa made her carry most of the baggage, which made things worse.

"Whatever! You know you wanted to come. I bet you'll love our camp-out!" Neptune said, only carrying a small backpack holding most of her clothes that she had brought along with her for the trip.  
>"I totally love it right now…" IF said sarcastically. "One of you could help me you know!"<p>

"You don't need help, Iffy~! You're strong! Now pick up the pace!" Neptune said, completely ignoring IF's struggled to catch up with her and Compa. "Put some legwork into it Iffy!"

Compa didn't know if she should help IF or to keep walking with Neptune. She decided to look around for a campsite, before IF got really angry. "Ah! Look over there! Would that be a good spot to set up our tent?" She asked Neptune, who now stopped to look at the place Compa pointed out.

"Hmm…?"Neptune thought for a moment. "Ok~! This spot will do. You have a good eye Compa~."

IF quickly, or rather as fast as she could go, ran over to the now official campsite and threw down all the supplies, belongings, etc. etc, onto the ground. "Yes! Finally!" IF said with relief.

"Don't get all cozy yet! We still have to put up tent." Neptune said, trying to get IF off the ground. "Get up you lazy bum! You still have to help us with the tent, and knowing me and Compa, we'll probably set it up wrong!"

"Alright, fine! You two are hopeless…" IF said as she started to set up the tent.

"You're doing it by yourself?" Compa asked, she wanted to help, but it seemed like IF wanted to set up the tent herself."

"I can do it." IF said without turning from her work. "Go get some firewood if you want to help. I doubt Neptune would do it. She'd probably find a stick and poke things with it if she was looking for wood." IF said mockingly. Compa agreed and ran off, which left IF and Neptune alone together.

Neptune grabbed a stick nearby and poked IF in the back of the head. "You're rude, you know." She said as she continued to poke IF.

"Stop poking me!" IF ordered, but it didn't seem to work. Neptune continued to poke. IF turned around and snatched the stick for Neptune's hand. "I said stop!"

"Killjoy…" Neptune started to pout. She looked around for another stick. She thought she found one, but it turned out to be a stick bug when she picked it up. She let it go of the bug quickly. "O-ok, maybe this wasn't a good idea…"

IF walked over to Neptune and looked down at the stick bug. "Are you really scared of a harmless bug?" IF asked mockingly.

"No! It just was just a little creepy; I thought it was just a stick…" Neptune explained.

"Whatever. Anyways I'm done with the tent and Compa should be back soon with some wood." IF said, as she sat down on the ground to rest. "This has been a rough day, well for me it was." She looked up to the sky, which now had an orange hew to it. The sun was setting to the west. Everything was peaceful until…

"Iffy! Guess what!" Neptune said excitedly. She was holding one of the bags for their trip and was searching through it. Neptune pulled out marshmallows, graham crackers, and some chocolate out of the bag. "We get to make smores when Compa comes back!"

IF grunted. It wasn't very important to her. She continued to look up at the sky. All she wanted was some peace and quiet, and for this camp-out to be over with. She closed her eyes and began to think. She couldn't really think of anything, but then her mind started to drift off to a certain blonde-headed girl. She began thinking about certain "features" of the blonde girl. She tried to divert her thoughts to something else, but they somehow kept going back to those "features".

"Are you ok? You look like you have a fever." Neptune said as she looked down at IF. IF had a slight blush on her cheeks, but luckily for her Neptune thought it was just a fever.

"Y-yeah… I'm fine." IF said. 'I can't believe I just thought of Vert like that…' She thought. IF got up and grabbed a water bottle from one of the bags and began to drink it, thinking it would get rid of the color on her cheeks and to get her mind out of the gutter.

"Were you thinking about Vert~?" Neptune asked, hugging IF from behind. "Are you lovesick Iffy~? You have me and Compa you know~" Neptune said in a cutesy voice and played with IF's hair.

"What? No I wasn't! I would never!" IF protested. She didn't struggle from Neptune's hug though… In fact, she didn't really mind it. She kind of enjoyed it… 'Am I really enjoying this? Well I admit it's kind of comfortable, but still! It's from Neptune!' While IF continued to think, she didn't notice that Compa had came back with some firewood and that Neptune had let go of her. She continued to think and pander until something hit her on the head. "Oww! What the heck?" She looked up to see that Neptune had a stick in her hand.

"I didn't do it!" Neptune lied and ran into the tent. IF was about to go in the tent to teach Neptune a lesson, but she was stopped by Compa.

"Can you start a fire?" Compa asked. IF really didn't have time for this. "Don't worry! I'll give her a lecture about bothering people!" Compa assured. IF just sighed and proceeded to make a fire. After she got done with the fire it was almost night time, the sun could not be seen and the sky had turned dark blue. IF sat by the fire and started to relax. Neptune ran out of the tent and proceeded to make some smores.

"I'm going to sleep." Compa said from the tent.

"Ok!" Neptune replied and sat down by IF. She started to roast a marshmallow. "You want one Iffy?" Neptune asked, turning away from roasting a marshmallow.

"No… Also, your marshmallow is on fire…" IF pointed out. Neptune quickly put out the flame, but it was too late. The once white marshmallow was now black and crusty.

"Oh crackers! This sucks…" Neptune said. Then she tried to roast another one, it failed. Then another one, which also failed…

"Let me do it! You're so hopeless." IF said as she took the stick from Neptune and roasted a marshmallow, which came out perfect. She handed the stick to Neptune. "There…"

"Thank you!" Neptune made her smore and ate it. "Umm… You think you can make me another one?" She asked. IF just sighed and made another, but this time Neptune didn't eat it. "You sure you don't want one?"

"…" IF didn't say anything and took the smore and ate it.

"Hey you got some crumbs on your cheek." Neptune pointed out.

"Hmm?" IF never noticed that she had crumbs on her face, she also didn't notice that Neptune had gotten closer to her. Neptune then licked the crumbs off IF's face. IF quickly move away. "W-what the crap? Why'd you do that?"

"Because you had crumbs on your face!" Neptune said. IF didn't know what to say or do. "You're blushing…" Neptune pointed out. "Did you like that or something? If ya did then I can go a little further~" Neptune said erotically, leaning closer to IF's face.

"J-just shut up…" IF tried moving, but Neptune had her cornered.

"I was just curious of what would happen if I licked you." Neptune said. "I'm also curious of what you'll do if I did this." Neptune cupped IF's face.

"Wha-?" IF was cut off by Neptune's lips. IF tried to break free from the kiss, but she was too shocked. She slowly started to kiss back. The kiss started to get heated when Neptune opened her mouth for air. IF slipped her tongue in Neptune's mouth and pinned Neptune to the ground. Neptune quickly broke free from the kiss.

"H-hey this is supposed to be PG-13 so let's not go any further!" Neptune said as she tried to struggle free from IF's grasp.

"You started it!" IF said as she got off of Neptune. "And stop breaking the forth wall! I feel sorry for the person who has to fix it."

Neptune sat up and scooted closer to IF "So are we a couple now or what?" Neptune asked. IF really didn't know either.

"How about we never talk about this again and keep it out little secret?" IF asked. Neptune nodded and started to think for a second, trying to think of something to say.

"Does this mean we can still make-out?" Neptune asked seriously. IF thought about it for a moment.

"…Sure, I guess we can." IF replied and then the two of them started to make-out again. Little did they know, Compa had seen and heard everything…


	2. Let's Play House!

This is next story is going to be RedXNisa. I tried to put Ram and Rom in this. I hope I got their personalities right. Anyways, Hope you enjoy this next story~!

Nisa walked in the cold to Lowee's basilicom. The reason she was in Lowee is because Blanc had told her to. She said it was very important, so Nisa couldn't let her down. When she finally got to the front of the basilicom, Blanc opened the door before Nisa could even ring the doorbell.

"Come in…" Blanc ordered. Nisa quickly walked in and Blanc shut the door. "I need you to watch the twerps…"

"The twerps?" Nisa asked. Then it finally stuck her. "Oh! You mean Ram and Rom?" Blanc just nodded.

"I need to go out and Mina is busy with paperwork. You were the only one I could trust to watch them…" Blanc explained. Nisa then thought about it. 'Neptune would probably cause trouble with the twins. Vert would play video games than watch them. Noire is usually busy most of the time. Nepgear and Uni could watch them…maybe?' She continued to think of the possibilities until she finally came to the conclusion that maybe she is the only one that could do this. When she stopped thinking she realized that Blanc had left.

"Yo!" Nisa turned around to see Ram and Rom were behind her. "So you're the poor sucker that's going to take care of us?" Ram asked. Nisa just ignored that she just got called "poor sucker" and nodded.

"It's not nice to call your elders names you know." Nisa said, but Ram really didn't listen. She was too busy eyeing Nisa's chest.

"Is it natural for elders to have smaller boobies than the person younger than them?" Ram asked. That really ticked Nisa off.

"That's it! Why won't people stop making fun of my bust?" Nisa asked. Nisa started to chase Ram. Rom went over to the couch and sat down. She watched the two run around the house. "You are so dead when I catch you!" Nisa yelled in anger.

"I wasn't making fun of your bust! How can I if you don't even have one?" Ram asked as she continued to run away. The two kept running around until the front door swung open.

"Honey, I'm home!" yelled Red. Ram and Nisa stopped running and looked at Red. "There's my husband~!" Red ran over to Nisa and gave her a hug.

"H-Husband? Is that a flat joke?" Nisa asked. Ram started to laugh and Rom ignored what was going on.

"Well you do kinda look like a boy, so I thought I could call you my hubby~!" Red explained. "Plus, I thought we could play house!"  
>"I don't wanna play house! I wanna play doctor with Rom~!" Ram stated and Rom blushed. "Whenever we play doctor I-" Ram was cut off by Nisa's hand.<p>

"We don't want to know…" Nisa said. Then she let go of Ram and she stayed silent.

"I do! I have to know what my children do when I'm gone!" Red explained. Ram had a confused look on her face.

"Your children? Does that mean that Nisa…" Ram looked at Nisa. She started to pat her crotch. Nisa blushed slightly.  
>"You have three seconds…" Nisa said. Ram started to back away. "1…2…" Ram started to run. "3!" Nisa chased Ram around the house again.<p>

"This is going to be a long day." Red stated. Rom nodded her head in agreement.

About 4 hours later…  
>It was almost night time, and Blanc still wasn't back. Nisa and Ram were passed out on the floor and Rom fell asleep on the couch. Red was the only one awake. Red went and got some blankets and covered the sleeping girls. She went over to Nisa and kissed her on the cheek. "Good night, hubby~" Red said and she left. A little while later Blanc came home.<p>

"That's the last time I help Neptune with something." Blanc stated. She was annoyed that it took longer than expected. When she walked in the living room she saw that everyone was asleep. She didn't want to bother them so she quietly left the room. "Good night…" she said quietly as she was leaving.

So what do you guys think? (I feel like the ending was kind of bad, but I think this is what I get when I'm still half asleep XD) Anyways, leave a review if you want and stuff! (I also realized Rom didn't say anything in this story… I couldn't think of any lines for her, sorry! Plus I feel like doing an M-rated UniXNoire fic, but I'll wait for that until I play Mk2.)


	3. Love is Patient, Love is Kind

CaveX5pb. Nuff said~ I had a Dragon Ball reference in the last story. Try to find it! Anyways, on with the story!

~Love is Patient, Love is Kind ~

'I have to tell her...' Cave thought. 'I have to tell her that I-' Cave's train of thought was cut off when she bumped into someone… "Sorry." Cave apologized and looked up to see who it was. It was the cute, blue haired singer, 5pb.

"I-It was my fault, Cave. I wasn't looking were I was going. S-Sorry" 5pb stuttered an apology. She was beet red and looked like she had been running. Cave stood up and offered 5pb a hand, which she took. "C-Can we please leave?" she asked.

"What happened?" Cave asked. She was slightly worried by the tone in 5pb's voice, she sounded like she was scared.

"S-Some man tried to…" 5pb tried to explain, but her words wouldn't come out of her mouth. "He tried to… touch me…" 5pb finished. Cave pulled 5pb into a tight hug. "C-Cave?"

"I won't let that happen… I'll protect you." Cave explained. Luckily 5pb couldn't see her face because she was blushing slightly. "You're a resident of Leanbox and it my duty to protect the residents. Plus, you're my best friend." 5pb blushed slightly and hugged back, but she started to frown.

"You were a little late…" 5pb said, breaking away from the hug. Cave didn't realize this before, but 5pb had bruises on her arms. Cave grabbed her arm and looked at it for awhile.

"I won't let it happen again…" Cave said. She took 5pb's hand and squeezed it tightly. "I promise…"

"Really?" 5pb asked.

"I promise…" Cave said again.

The Next Day…

Cave was patrolling a forest. Chika said there were a large number of monsters in the forest, so she was ordered to take them out. She continued to walk through the forest until something stopped her. 'A voice…?' Cave thought when she could hear it clearly. She started to search for the voice, that soon became singing, and then it became very familiar singing. It was 5pb. 'What is she doing out here? Doesn't she know it's dangerous?' Cave didn't move from her spot yet. She wanted to listen to 5pb's voice a little longer. She loved the sound of 5pb's voice, but she was brought back to her senses when she heard the younger girl scream.  
>"S-Stay back!" 5pb yelled at the wolf-like monster. The monster didn't listen. It jumped to attack the blue-haired girl, but Cave quickly jumped in front of 5pb and took the hit for her. "C-Cave? How long were you here?"<p>

"Forget about that. Just hurry up and get out of here!" Cave ordered as she finished killing the monster. 5pb tried to run, but more monsters were surrounding the two girls.

"Cave… There's more!" 5pb said. Cave turned around to see a hoard of monsters. She couldn't let 5pb get hurt and there was too many to fight. Cave thought for a moment and came up with an idea. She picked up 5pb, bridal style, and started to run through the monsters. "Cave! What are you doing?"

"Protecting you…" Cave answered as she kept running. Some of the monsters were chasing her and were closing in. She stopped for a moment and hid 5pb in a bush. "Stay there…" She ordered. She pulled out her weapon and waited for the monsters to come closer. 'I have to protect her…' Cave thought as the monsters came closer. Then she charged at them…

5pb watched as Cave killed the monsters one after the other, but she had a feeling that Cave wouldn't last long if another hoard of monsters where to come. Cave continued to fight off the monsters, but suddenly she was caught off guard and was attacked by several monsters. She quickly fought them off, but came out bruised and very bloody. Cave fell to the ground in exhaustion. She cleared out most of the monsters but there was still a few left. Cave tried to stand up again, but fell back down. 'So this is how it ends for me…?' Cave thought, the remaining monsters got closer to her. 'This is the end…'

"No!" 5pb yelled as she ran towards Cave. She kneeled besides Cave and hugged her. "I won't let you hurt her!"

"5pb? Forget about me… Just go…" Cave ordered weakly. 5pb shook her head and hugged Cave tighter.  
>"I'm not going to leave you, Cave…" 5pb then stood up in front of Cave and closed her eyes as the monsters charged at her. She was waiting for pain, but it never came. 5pb opened her eyes to see what stopped the monsters.<p>

"I made it just in time!" IF said proudly. She only killed a few of the monsters, but some remained.

"You could have gotten here sooner…" Cave said quietly.

"I was taking my sweet time…" IF said. "Besides, I wanted to make my grand entrance." She joked. Cave just grunted and stood up. "Can you still fight?"

"I think so…" Cave answered. "It was my duty to take out the monsters anyways… I might as well finish it." Cave picked up her weapon that was on the ground and took a fighting stance.

"You sure you can still fight, or am I going to have to save you again?" IF joked again. Cave just smirked.

"Are you sure you won't need to be saved, Shorty?" Cave remarked slyly. IF frowned at the new nickname. The monsters started to charge again.

"Haven't these monsters learned anything yet? They're going to die…" IF questioned. Cave just shrugged. Once the monsters got close enough the two girls charged…

That Night…

Cave and 5pb were offered a guest room at the basilicom. IF had Compa come over so she could treat Cave's wounds.

"Please take off your clothes!" Compa ordered.

"I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to have you treat Cave's wounds…" IF stated. Cave nodded in agreement. Compa smacked both of them lightly.

"You two shouldn't doubt my medical skills! Now Cave, please take of your clothes so I can clean and wrap up your wounds!" Compa said. Cave sighed and stripped down to her underwear. She had cuts and bite marks on her arms, stomach, and a few on her back. Compa grabbed a rag and put some antibiotic medicine on it and began to clean the wounds. Cave didn't flinch or make any noises while Compa did this. She was used to the pain. 5pb came back from taking a shower and walked in to the sight before her. 5pb started to blush brightly.

"Ah! I-I'm sorry to intrude!" 5pb apologized and covered her eyes. IF walked over to 5pb and patted her on the back.

"No need to be sorry. Compa is just tortur- I mean cleaning Cave's wounds. You can uncover your eyes." IF explained. 5pb slowly uncovered her eyes and saw all the cuts on Cave's body. She felt sick at all the dried blood and some of the blood oozing out of the wounds Compa was cleaning. She could smell it.

"All done cleaning your wounds~! All I have to do now is to wrap them up!" Compa explained. Compa grabbed the bandages and IF grabbed her hands before she could do anything.

"I don't think you should do it. Let me do it." IF said to Compa. Compa tried to struggle from IF's grip.

"I can do it!" Compa protested. "Why don't you trust me?" she then asked.

"Remember what happened with Neptune?" IF said

"How did you know about that?" Compa asked. She was slightly confused because IF wasn't there for that event.

"I read the script!" IF answered. The two continued to argue and Cave was starting to dose off. 5pb thought of an idea.

"H-How about I do it?" 5pb asked. IF and Compa stopped fighting for a moment and thought about it. "It's starting to get late so why not let me do it? You two should head home."

"I don't have a problem with that… What about you Compa?" IF said. Compa nodded in agreement and IF let go of her. Compa gave 5pb the bandages and the two girls left. 5pb was now alone with Cave. 5pb blushed slightly at the thought. She walked over to Cave, who now had her eyes closed.

"Cave, are you still awake?" 5pb asked. Cave suddenly opened her eyes and looked at the girl in front of her. Cave nodded and 5pb then sat down on the bed and began wrapping the bandages. "Just tell me if they're too tight."

Once 5pb got finished she started to change into her pajamas. She realized Cave was still in the room and turned around. "C-Can you not look please?" said the now blushing singer.

"We're both girls…but if you insist…" Cave said as she turned around, not facing 5pb. "Better?"

"Y-Yes… Thank you." 5pb said. She took off her clothes slowly and kept checking to see if Cave was looking. When she got done changing she soon realized the guest room only had one bed. "Ok. I'm done." Cave turned around and fell onto the bed. She was exhausted. 5pb got onto the bed and looked down at Cave. "Are you really going to sleep in your underwear, Cave?" she asked. Cave just grunted, so the singer just took it as a yes.

"I'm going to sleep…" Cave said and she started to move to get under the covers, but 5pb stopped her. "What?" Cave said, not turning to face the blue-haired girl.

"Why did you do it?" 5pb asked the red head. Cave turned to face the girl.

"Do what?" Cave asked.

"Protect me and got attacked when you knew we could run!" 5pb snapped. Cave was taken back a bit. She never saw the singer like this.

"It's my duty…" Cave answered. "And I made a promise to you…"

"You didn't have to go and do something stupid like that! There has to be another reason for doing that, so tell me!" The singer said. Cave sighed. She couldn't say what she felt. She felt her chest tighten a bit. "Tell me!" The singer said again. Cave pinned 5pb on the bed and looked at her. "C-Cave…"

"I'm sorry…" Cave said as she kissed the singer. 5pb blushed heavily and tried to fight back slightly, but she soon gave in to the kiss. Cave then broke off the kiss and whispered to 5pb's ear. "I did it because I love you…"

"C-Cave… I-I don't know what to say…" 5pb said shyly. Cave nibbled on 5pb's ear and whispered again.

"Please… Let me love you…" Cave continued to nibble on 5pb's ear. The singer pushed Cave off of her slightly.

"I-I don't know if I'm ready for this…" 5pb said quietly. She wanted to be with Cave, but she wanted to take their relationship slowly. "C-Can we take it slow?" 5pb asked. Cave shook her head.

"We can take all the time you need…" Cave said quietly. Cave and 5pb both got under the covers and 5pb hugged Cave.

"Goodnight, Cave…" 5pb said quietly. Cave returned the hug.

"Goodnight, 5pb…" Cave replied.

Then the two girls fell into the abyss of slumber.

~Fin~

So…again…what do you think? Leave a review… (I shouldn't write stories at nighttime… Haha… Plus the title is a reference to a trophy/achievement on Catherine…at least I think it is. I haven't played it in a long time. xP I might make a continuation for this story.


	4. The Party Part 1: Maids!

I apologize for the wait!

Anyways, it's time for a party!

The pairings? Just read the story to find out!

Enjoy!

The sun was shining, the birds are singing, and it's completely peaceful in Gamindustri!

…

Well...except for Laststation...

"There's no way I'm dressing up as a maid for your stupid party!" A certain tsundere yelled.

Vert sighed and Uni was scratching the back of her head. "I told you it was a bad idea..." Uni muttered.

"Pretty please! I'll be very grateful if you would do this for me." Vert pleaded.

Noire sighed. "No."

"Hey, Uni...can you try to persuade her into doing this?" Vert whispered. Uni nodded.

"Noire...please do this. I think you'll look really cute as a maid and...I'm pretty sure Neptune would too~"

"N-Neptune..." Noire blushed. "I-I g-guess I will do it. B-But it's not because I w-want to please Neptune or anything!"

Yep...

Anyways, lets go see how our favorite heroine is doing!

Nisa is currently-wait...wrong heroine. I meant Neptune!

"Nep Jr.! Guess what?"

Nepgear looked over to her sister. "Umm..."

"Noire's gonna be a maid!" Neptune shouted.

"I-Is it necessary to shout?" Nepgear asked. Neptune nodded.

"And I was thinking...you should be a maid too!"

Nepgear blushed. "W-what?"

"You should be a ma-"

"I-I know that part! But...why?"

"Because you'd be cute~" Neptune teased. Nepgear's face went beet red. "I bet Uni would like to see you dressed up as a maid too~" Gear's face got even redder.(If that's even possible.)

"W-well...I guess I could give it a try..." Nepgear said shyly.

"Yay!" Neptune hugged her sister.

Now, let's go to Compa's house!

"I heard Lady Vert is throwing a party tomorrow." Compa said out of the blue.

"Umm...okay?" IF replied. She went back to playing with her phone. Compa pouted.

"And I heard that some people are going to be dressing up as maids...so I thought that I should go! As a maid!" IF blushed.

"A-A maid?" Thoughts of Compa in a maid costume when through the brunette's mind and Compa giggled.

"I think it will be fun! We should go!" IF had her nose covered up.

"O-Okay...but I need a napkin before we go..." the brunette muttered. Compa gave her friend a confused look.

"Hmm...?"

"..."

"Ah! Iffy! Your nose is bleeding!"

"It's your fault..."

"...?"

Anyway...let's just go see what some of the other party members are doing!

Cave shoved a maid costume into 5pb's face. "Wear it."

"Why?" 5pb asked. "You're being pretty blunt, Cave..."

"It's for a party." Cave replied bluntly.

"W-Why me?"

"Because I want you to wear it." 5pb sighed. Suddenly the door to their house(?) opened and Falcom walked inside.

"Heya! Cave I need your-" Cave glared at the adventurer. "H-Help..." Falcom started to sweat a little.

"...You'll do." Cave walked slowly over to Falcom...

This scene will be cut here. You're probably asking "Why?", well it's because the scene is too sexy and stripperific! I'm sorry for the inconvenience and for all of those who were hoping for an ecchi filled scene. I'm truly sorry...maybe.

The end! The next part is when the party will start!

(And again, I'm very sorry for not making any stories in like...forever! I will try to make a chapter at least every two weeks. Also, I'm sorry if there are a bunch of mistakes in this chapter, I made is at 4 am so...yeah. It was kinda rushed. Sorry! Another thing I should mention is that Cave and 5pb are going to live together or whatever...I thought about and was like, 'I should make them live together! Muhahahaha!' ...yeah.)


	5. My Waifu!

I'm having a bit of a writer's block, so I made this to try and get rid of it...

**Disclaimer: **I don't Neptunia. It is owned by Compile Heart and Idea Factory.

**Note: **This has suggestive themes(I guess?) and yuri(What did ya expect?). So if you don't like it, then don't read this!

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>IF sighed. 'Why can't I tell her...Why can't I tell her that I love her?!' the brunette started to pout, which ended up causing her friend to speak up.<p>

"Iffy? Is something wrong?" a certain pink-haired girl asked. IF jumped a little, having her train of thought being put to a halt.

"I-I'm fine, Compa..." the brunette said. She looked at a near by clock and stood up. "Oh! Look at the time. Gotta go!" IF was about to leave, but was stopped by Compa tugging at her coat sleeve. 'Oh crap...!'

"Iffy, You can tell me if something is wrong. I'm your friend!" Compa smiled and IF could feel her face heating up. Compa then forced the smaller girl to sit on the couch with beside her. "Okay! Now tell me what's wrong!"

IF grunted. "Fine...I'll tell you..." she looked away. "Err...I...Damn it..." IF face-palmed herself. 'Just tell her dammit!' she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I...I love you, Compa!" she waited for a slap to the face or something, but instead she felt a peck on her cheek. "Eh?!" IF opened her eyes and saw Compa smiling.

"I love you too, Iffy!" Compa glomped the now surprised brunette. "I kinda figured that you loved me~" IF's eyes widened.

"H-How?!"

Compa giggled. "Remember that one event when you said that I was your wife?" IF blushed.

"I didn't mean to say that!"

Compa ignored the smaller girl. "Hmm...Now that I think about it, if I'm your wife doesn't that mean we're married and you're my husband?"

"Married..." IF's face got even redder.(If that's even possible.) "If we're married...that means we can..." Compa looked at her "hubby" with a confused look. IF quickly picked up Compa, bridal style, and made her way to Compa's bedroom. "I'm not letting you sleep tonight!"

"W-What?! I-Iffy! Wait a minute!" Compa tried to protest, but she was ignored. IF slammed the door and the scene turned black.

…..

The two spent a _long _time together.

…..

The next day.

Compa is now tired.

IF's condition improved to "Great"!

* * *

><p>So...what do you think they did? I personally think that Iffy trained Compa to be the best wife in the world! By making her prepare sandwiches all night! Hahaha!*bricked*<p>

Anyways, this was supposed to be longer, but I ended up getting sick and then school started, so this ended up being delayed and shortened. ;-; I apologize for that.

(Also, the next part of the maid party is being made. I might update this monthly instead of every other week because of school.)


End file.
